Requirements for microphones have risen due to increasing sound levels that are to be processed. For some applications today, processing of sound levels up to 140 dBSPL has to be achieved. This may increase a dynamic range to be covered by a signal path, which in turn may affect an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) configured to process a microphone signal. Conventional solutions to process high levels of sound, for example, between 120 and 140 dBSPL, may thus lead to an increase of stiffness of a membrane of the microphone. This may, however, decrease an achievable signal-to-noise ratio to an unacceptable extent.
It is hence desirable to improve a concept for processing an input signal from a microphone.